


Davekat Oneshots

by Bea_the_Bee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_the_Bee/pseuds/Bea_the_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the shortest Davekat oneshots on the face of the planet, way too short to be posted as stories all on their own.<br/>So here they are!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunken Love

Dave pinned Karkat to the bed, his breath still stinking of alcohol. "Uh, Dave? What's going to happen" he asked timidly, even though they both had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen.

Dave grinned down at the squirming troll beneath him.

"Well, my little Kitkat. This will end with me being here-" Dave roll d off of Karkat to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. "And you being there-" Dave swiftly picked up Karkat and hoisted the extremely light troll into his lap. "And neither of us in our underwear."

He grinned smugly at Karkat's bright red face, drinking in the adorable reaction he got from the silly poem.

Karkat's lips were on his in a second and Dave felt happy that tonight he'd be able to ravish his little matesprit once again


	2. I Promise

Dave smiled at Karkat and tugged a blanket over them, collapsing on the bed next to his matesprit. Karkat smiled faintly and curled up into Dave's warmth and listened to what he was whispering quietly.

"I, Dave Strider, promise to you, Karkat Vantas, as your boyfriend, matesprit, your significant other, to always love you. To hold your hand in public and kiss your cheeks in front of our friends just to make you blush. To full on kiss you whenever I can, to hold you at night. I promise to let you hog the blanket, to calm you down from a bad dream, to never let you talk down to yourself because goddamn, you're perfect. I promise to let you wear my clothes after sex just because you look so adorable in them-" this enticed a shallow growl from the smaller of the pair "-to take you out on ridiculously cheesy dates. To make you watch horror movies with me just to get you to hold onto me, only to end up watching your godawful romcoms with you as an apology. I promise to kiss you until you can hardly breath, to make you moan so much that you'll forget every other name but mine. To make you feel as good as possible and whisper sweet things such as this into your ear once we're tired and worn from the day. I do solemnly swear this to you as your matesprit. Because I am so hopelessly in love, flushed, the reddest red possible for you that there is no point in ever going back."

Dave finished with a sweet chaste kiss to Karkat's forehead. Karkat gripped Dave's shirt and somehow wiggled closer under their comforter. "Did I do good?" Dave hesitantly asked, running his fingers through Karkat's hair and indulging in the sweet little shiver the gesture was met with.

"Yes, Dave, you did . . . Amazing." Karkat stirred, leaning up to kiss Dave momentarily on the lips. "Thank you. . ." he whispered before fully laying down again and falling asleep soon after. Dave touched his lips gently with his free hand and smiled. I could definitely get used to those kisses of his. Dave though to himself before winding his arms around Karkat's waist and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a lot shorter and right after Dave and Karkat started dating... I thought it was pretty cute and I hope you guys do too

**Author's Note:**

> the grammar mistakes are INTERNAL


End file.
